We're All A Little Strange
by 1Werewolf-Of-Darkness1
Summary: Moon is empty. Growing up in an asylum does that to people. She's empty until she ends up at Whammy's House. Is there anyone that can help her open up? My first fanfic. Please be nice! OC AU
1. Start

_Hey! This is my first story. I'm so excited! I'm gonna try to get the characters to be as close as posible as the show. Please enjoy and review. :D Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me except the OC Moon. _

1. Start

The girl with long hair looked up at the sign to the place where she would call home. "Whammy's House" it said. She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. The man she was with looked at her. "What would you like your alias to be?" she stared at him with a blank expression. He sighed and scratched his head. The girl looked up at the moon and wondered why on earth she was here. The man looked at the moon as well. "Moon?" the girl looked at him and nodded, still no emotion on her face. "Moon it is."

Moon laid her head on the window sill in her room and stared out the window. She saw children run across the lawn at Whammy's and sighed. How can they be so happy and full of energy? When she walked through the doors of the orphanage, or purgatory as she referred to it, kids crowded her. They all asked questions and tried to make friends with her. She just stared at them wide-eyed and didn't say anything. She never says anything. She hasn't said a word for eight years. Not since that night she was let out. Once the children got bored with her and ran to various places in the building, the man named Roger showed her to her room. Now she sits by her window feeling tired. Shes always tired. Moon sighed and stood up. She went to her bag and pulled out her mirror. She stared at herself. She had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. Her long brunette hair with silver streaks, that went 2 her knees, covered her face. She pulled it up in a ponytail and put on black eyeliner. She looked like some goth girl, but it was better then zombie. She actually liked eyeliner. It made her piercing silver eyes stick out more. She slipped on her black ballet flats and straightened her short black skirt. She opened her door and stepped out, closing it behind her. The halls were huge. Moon felt as if she was in a castle. She made her way down the hall. She kept her head down and watched her steps. She gasped as she ran into something. She looked up and saw a boy around 14 or 15 with an annoyed look on his face. At least she thought it was a boy. He had blonde hair that was parted at the middle and went to his chin. He looked very much like a girl. "Why don't you watch where your going!" he yelled. She just stared at him. He glared at her and waved a hand in front of her face. "Hello!! You deaf?" he snapped his fingers. He sighed in frustration and pulled a chocolate bar from his pocket. He then stalked passed her and continued on his way. Moon noticed that he wore all black. Moon shook her head and went on her way. She stopped at what seemed like a play room. She entered and looked around. There were a couple of kids. She saw in one corner a boy in a striped shirt, with red-brown hair, playing a hand held game. She then saw an odd looking boy. He was wearing all white pajamas and even had white hair. He was also very pale like herself. He sat with one of his knees to his chest and his other leg underneath it. He was working on a puzzle with no picture. She tilted her head and looked at him. She then sat at one of the tables and pulled out a little drawing pad from the pocket of her skirt. She had started drawing when someone else entered the room. "Matt!!!! What the hell are you doing!?" the blonde girly boy yelled. Moon stared at him. His outburst was directed toward the video game boy in the corner. When he didn't answer blonde stomped towards him and slapped him in the back off the head. Matt jumped. "What was that for?!" he looked at the blonde one. "I told you no playing games until you finish your task!" Matt put his game in his pocket and stood up. "OK Mello I'm on it." he rolled his eyes. Mello made some sort of grunting noise and looked at Moon. "What the hell are you staring at freak?" Moon narrowed her eyes at him. Matt looked at Moon and smiled. " Hey aren't you the new kid?" Moon just stared at him. Matt furrowed his eyebrows. "Um OK..." Mello grabbed Matt by his collar and dragged him out of the room. Moon blew a strand of hair out of her face and went back to her drawing. She looked up and noticed that the strange albino boy was gone. Moon sighed and put her book back into her pocket. She got up and headed outside.

_Alright first chapter done! I know it's short but bare with it. I'm just starting out. I'll try to write longer chapters in the future. Don't forget to review!_


	2. Hollow Meeting

2. Hollow Meeting

Moon walked along the sidewalk. She usually doesn't go on little walks, as she is now, but she's curious. She turned a corner and saw the boy in white standing on the sidewalk looking up. She tilted her head and stared at him. "I really don't think this is a wise thing Mello." he called at the sky. Moon walked closer and looked up. She noticed that he wasn't looking at the sky at all. He was looking at a window on the top floor of the orphanage. In the window stood Mello and Matt holding something over the edge. Matt was holding what seemed to be a pineapple and Mello was holding a watermelon. "Don't get your panties in a bunch Near. It'll be fine." Moon sat down on the side walk a couple of feet away and watched. Near sighed and shook his head. Mello grinned. "OK sheep. Now watch closely. We'll drop them and you see which one lands first." "I already know which is heavier." Near stated in a bored tone. Mello glared at him. "I don't care. Ready Matt?" Matt nodded. "One...Two.......Three!" The fruit fell. Moon also knew which would land first. And considering where Near was standing she also knew what would happen when that fruit landed. Near knew this too. Near took one step back as the watermelon landed where he was just standing. It burst and Near ducked to avoid getting covered in watermelon. The pineapple landed a second after the watermelon and bounced off the sidewalk into the grass. "GOD DAMMIT!!" Moon looked up and saw that Mello was obviously angry. Near smiled. It was the scariest smile Moon ever saw. "Nice try Mello. But you should know better then to trick the highest ranking child at Whammy"s." Near picked up his toy robot and walked away. Moon stood up and looked up at the window. Matt was leaning against the side, playing his game. Mello was banging his head against the wall cursing a stream of profanities. Moon shook her head and walked back to her room.

The next couple of days were a blur for Moon. She never noticed time passing. Over the days the other children started to stay away from Moon. Some were intimidated by her. Others were afraid of her. She had no friends. It didn't bother her at all or it didn't hurt her feelings when the children acted the way they do towards her. She new they were doing it but it had no affect. Moon is simply not there. She has never felt emotion. She's never been happy, sad, angry or scared. And if she was at all she didn't feel it and it didn't show. She was hollow. That was why people feared her. Even her own parents believed she was evil. But, they loved her all the same. Moon always wondered what was wrong with her. Doctors said it was some mental problem but weren't sure. Even now as she walked down the hall to her class children stopped talking and watched her with wary stares. Moon didn't even look at them. She just kept her head down and continued on her way. Her first class was some sort of math class. She had a hundred percent. She had that in all of her classes. She may be emotionless, but she wasn't stupid. She sat in the very back, to ease her classmates nerves around her. She looked towards the front and noticed the white boy, Near. He sat in his desk in his usual manner, one knee to his chest, and twisted a lock of his hair. Moon thought he was a strange one. Moon pulled the hood of her jacket over her head to hide her face.

Classes ended for the day and Moon headed for her room. She stopped when she passed a door. She saw the letter N on it. Moon tilted her head and opened it. The room was all white and had toys scattered everywhere. There in the middle of the room, on the floor, was Near. He was building a house of cards. Moon walked in and sat across from him. She was curious of this boy. "Hello" he said in an emotionless voice. Moon tilted her head. "Its not polite to walk into someones room without knocking." his voice sounded bored. Moon looked at the door and back at him. " Well I guess you never learned manners. Have you Moon?" Moon wondered how he new her name. Near put the last cards onto the house and looked at his work. Moon poked the top card and the house crumpled to the floor. Near looked at her. He had very dark blue eyes, almost black. "So is there a reason you entered my room?" Moon just shrugged. Near grabbed a lock of hair and started twisting it. Moon got up and left. She new she acted rude, but she didn't really care. She walked through the hallways of Whammy's, not really paying attention to where she was going. It wasn't till 10 minutes later, when she looked up, that she noticed she was lost. Moon just sighed and sat in the middle of the hallway. Someone will eventually find her and show her back to her room.

Moon opened her eyes when she felt someone nudge her ribs with their foot. She looked emotionless at the figure standing above her. He was a boy about 15 or 16 . He had black messy hair and was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and jeans. None of these features were what got Moon's attention. It was his eyes, for they were a startling shade of red. Moon stood up and stared at him. He stared right back. Moon wasn't quite sure of what to think about him. He blinked and said,"What were you doing on the floor?" Moon just continued to stare at him. "OK..well I wouldn't recommend making a habit out of it. People could step on you...though that could be interesting to see...", the boy put his finger to his lips and a thoughtful look came on his face. Moon narrowed her eyes and began to walk away. He stepped in front of her once again. She gave an annoyed sigh and he smiled. "May I at least know your name?" Moon didn't answer. "Very well...", his smile got bigger," I'm B..."


	3. Curiousity Killed The Cat

3. Curiosity Killed The Cat

Moon tilted her head. B? What kind of name is that? Moon stared at him and he stopped smiling. "I'm sorry. Are you mentally handicapped?" Moon grew furious and stormed off. B's smile returned. "Nice to meet you too Samara Wolff."

Three days have passed since Moon met B. During these three days Moon got more and more annoyed with B. He never spoke to her, but he would stare at her and do nothing else. She realized that she had him in 3 of her classes. During those classes he would stare at her and pay no attention to the teacher. She hoped he failed. It irritated her to no end. During her science class she felt him staring at her. She turned to look at him and when she did a slow smile spread across his face. She wanted to rip his pretty red eyes right out of their sockets. Class ended and Moon started putting her books in her bag. She noticed someone standing behind her, but chose to ignore them. B leaned against the desk next to her and picked up one of her books. He then dropped the book to get her attention. Moon turned her head a fraction in his direction. "Am I irritating you?" even his voice annoyed her. Moon picked her book up and looked at him. He smiled and waited for an answer. Moon narrowed her eyes and walked out of the room. B was one step behind her. "It seems you never speak." _Wonder where he got that idea? _Moon stopped. Did she just speak in her head? When Moon decided to quit speaking, she meant it in all categories. She even made it so she couldn't even have thoughts. It wasn't like she was stupid, it was just that she was empty. She was physically there, but not mentally. So it surprised her when that little thought went through her mind. Moon shook it off and continued walking. B still by her side. "You know I've been making people uncomfortable for a long time. I like making people cringe. But you, you don't show any emotion at all." She may not show how annoying he is, but she felt it. Moon rolled her eyes and walked faster to try to get away from him. He just sped up too. Moon noticed the other kids staring at them. They looked at Moon like usual, but when they looked at B it was different. Were they afraid of him? Moon shot a glance at him. He was dressed like he usually is. Black long sleeved shirt, baggy dark jeans, and beat up black converse. His hair was in it's usual disarray and he walked with a slight slouch. There wasn't anything frightening about him at all. Maybe it was his red eyes. They were different yes, but scary? Moons never been afraid of anything. B ignored her stare as he pulled a jar of strawberry jam out of his pocket. He pulled off the lid and started eating it with his fingers. Moon stopped and stared at him like he was crazy. B stopped too. "Did you want some?" B held out the jar. Moon shook her head and walked up the stairs. She got to her room and opened the door. B was still with her. She threw her bag on her bed and turned to him. She crossed her arms and stared at him. B grinned and stared back. "So what would you like to do?" Moon's eyes widened. Did he want to hang out...with her? She didn't find the answer because Mello came storming into her room. He started going through her stuff like he was looking for something. Moon stared at him incredulously and Matt walked in. Matt sat on her bed and played his PSP. "Mello why would Moon take it?" Mello growled and dumped out one of her drawers. "What exactly are you boys looking for?" B seemed very entertained. Mello stopped looking and stared at B with wide eyes. Matt even stopped playing his game to stare at B. "W-what are you doing in here?" Mello asked. B put one arm around Moon's shoulders and smiled. "Didn't you hear? Moon and I are the best of friends." Moon grimaced and took his arm off her. She stepped away from him and pointed to the door, wanting nothing more than him to leave. B narrowed his eyes and walked out of the room mumbling. "He's such a freak. I hear he likes to kill animals and put them in jars. Crazy fuck." Mello pulled out the chocolate bar he was looking for, but was in his pocket the whole time. Moon glared at him and pointed to the door once again. "Ya, ya. Ok! Your a freak to." Mello left. Moon turned to Matt and raised an eyebrow. "Yes ma'am. See ya later Moon." Matt waved and walked out. Moon closed her door and sighed.

No matter how much B annoyed Moon, she couldn't help but be fascinated by him. She now sat with him during meals. He sat by her first, the only reason she didn't get up and sit somewhere else was because she was curious. After what Mello said about B, Moon couldn't stop thinking about him. She thought she was the crazy one in the school. She still didn't like B. He didn't really like her either, but she was very entertaining and seemed like someone he can relate to. She thought the same about him. They were sitting in the playroom at one of the tables. B was eating his jam and Moon was drawing as usual. Moon had her eyes focused on an area in the room as she drew. B looked at her, then looked in the direction she was. There was nothing there but a wall. B looked at her drawing. It was very disturbing. No words could describe it. B thought it was beautiful. "What's this supposed to be?" Moon stopped drawing and looked at him. B picked up the sketch book to get a better look at her drawing. "I've never seen so much blood. And trust me I've seen lots of blood." Moon took back her book. B looked at the clock. "Hm. It seems I have to go. See you." B got up and left the room. Moon watched him leave, confused, and closed her book. She looked around the room and saw Near. He was in the corner he usually sits in, stacking dice. She got up and walked over to him. She sat next to him and watch him stack dice. This was something she did everyday. Apart from B, she spend quite some time with Near. She enjoyed Near's company more than B's. He wasn't annoying and he didn't talk much. He also didn't stare at her. Near wasn't bothered by Moon sitting with him while he played with his toys. Her presence was actually very calming. He also didn't mind when she would add a dice to his tower. Moon got up and picked up her sketchbook. "Goodbye Moon." Moon nodded and left the room.

~Ten years ago~

A four year old girl, with long brown hair in a white dress, sat at on the floor in a white room coloring a picture. A voice on an intercom spoke. "Samara? You didn't answer my question. Why do you draw such scary things in your pictures." the little girl ignored him and kept coloring. "Samara?" The girl sighed and stopped coloring. "They are what i see." she replied in a small voice. "What do you mean?" the voice asked. The girl continued coloring. "I only draw what I see." She colored in the eye of a demonic figure. "You see these entities?" Samara nodded and continued coloring. "You know your mothers worried about you. She wishes you wouldn't draw such pictures." The crown stopped moving and Samara looked up from her drawing. She had her back towards a two-way mirror where the doctors were evaluating her. "Mommy isn't worried about me. She's scared of me." "Why do you say that?" Samara sighed and started picking up her crayons. "I heard her talking to daddy. She told him I was evil. That demons cursed me when I was in her womb." "Is your father scared of you too?" Samara nodded. "He's more scared than mommy. He never hugs me." The intercom clicked as the voice spoke again. "Your parents love you." Samara smiled. "I know. And I love them too. But, It won't stop." Samara walked towards the door. "What won't stop?" Samara stopped with her hand on the doorknob and slowly looked at the mirror. Her long brown hair covering her face. "The darkness..."


	4. Darkness

**Disclaimer: Death Note and it's characters do not belong to me. I do own the OC Moon though.**

4. Darkness

What is darkness? The absence of light? The place we go to where we die? Or could it be the place in the back of our minds, our hearts. Everyone has a darkness shadowing the light. But, we also have light that eclipses the dark. Moon believes that she has no light. She believes that the darkness will spread like a plague and consume her. Someone must turn on the light.

_I'm standing in a dark room. No, not dark. I can still see myself. It's more like a black room. I'm the only color. I walk and keep walking. But it leads me nowhere. "I've been waiting for you." I stop and look around. I know that voice. It's been so long since I've heard it though. "Why don't you just give in? It's easy." I look around. The source of the voice steps out. It's me. Well a version of me. She wears a long purple dress that flows behind her as she walks. Her long brown hair is curled in waves and runs down her back. Shes barefoot. She approaches and smiles. I just stare at her with hate. "How much longer are you gonna go on without talking?" I don't reply. She sighs and shakes her head. "You know you really can't hate me. I am you. Hating yourself is never a good thing." She sits in a nonexistent chair. "Why did you betray me Samara?" I look at her confused. "You locked me up. Remember? You put me in the back of your mind so you didn't have to face me." She smiles again. "Don't you realize that the only way to solve your problems is to face them head on?" I look away. "Well I'm out now. So you don't really have a choice." I put my hands to my ears. "Don't try to fight it. The urge will come. And I along with it." I tried to tune her out but nothing worked. "I hope I get to meet that boy of yours." I mutter something. "What was that?" I stand up and yell, "Leave me alone!!!" She smirks and disappears in darkness. "You are alone."_

Moon sat up fast, breathing heavily. She looked around her room and sighed. Just a dream. But more real than any other dream she's ever had. Moon looked at the clock. **3:16 am. **Moon sighed and laid back down hoping to fall back into sleep.

When Moon finally woke up, it was noon. Good thing there were no classes today. Moon put on a pair of jeans and a dark blue tank top. Once she brushed her hair and applied her make-up, she walked through the orphanage to the outside. It was nice out. Nice for September. Moon walked along until she came to the tree her and B always met at. She sat down and waited. She waited for 20 minutes but he still didn't show. Where was he? He was usually there by now. Moon sighed and pulled out her sketchbook and started drawing aimlessly. She didn't even see it coming. Next thing she knew she was laying on the ground holding her head. Two people were standing above her yelling at each other Moon opened her eyes to see Matt and Mello. "Well Matt if you knew haw to kick properly, this wouldn't of happened!!!" Mello hollered. "Maybe you should learn how to pitch right!!!" Matt yelled right back. Moon was getting irritated. These boys acted more like they were 7 than 15. Moon sighed loudly and they looked at her. Matt imediatley helped her up. "Moon we're so sorry. Are you ok?" Moon nodded then brushed off her jeans. Matt glared at Mello. "Aren't you gonna apologize?" Mello rolled his eyes. "Fine! I'm sorry!" Moon nodded again and started picking up her things. Matt helped her and Mello tapped his foot impatiently. Moon looked around. "Are you looking for B? If you are don't hold your breath. I haven't seen him all day." Mello said as he took a bite of chocolate. Moon sighed and looked around again. Matt put an arm around her shoulders and grinned. "You can hang with us if you like." Mello looked at Matt with disbelief. "Are you kidding me??!!" Moon shrugged Matt's arm off her and nodded her head as yes. Matt grinned again. "Cool. We were just playing kickball." Moon wrinkled her nose. She wasn't big on sports. But, she could give it a try.

Moon followed Matt and Mello onto the field. There were other kids there that were apart of the game. "Mello did you get the ball?" A kid called. "Ya. We also picked up another player." Everyone gasped when they saw Moon." Moon ignored them. "Uhh Mello? You sure that's a good idea?" Mello glared at the kid. "Why wouldn't it be?" The kid looked at the ground. "You can kick first Moon." Matt said as he handed Mello the ball. Moon nodded and stood where she was supposed to. All the other teenagers looked nervous as they took their place. Mello stepped back and nodded at Moon. B watched from a distance. This entertained him. Mello rolled the ball and Moon kicked it as hard as she could. This wasn't a good idea. The ball flew and hit Mello right in the stomach, sending him to the ground. There was a long silence then everyone burst into laughter. Moon was the only one not laughing. She stared at Mello wide eyed. Matt helped Mello up and he was trying to catch his breath. His expression was so funny Moon couldn't help but smile a little. Everyone gasped again. It doesn't take much to surprise them does it? They all stared at Moon wide eyed. Even Mello who was recovered from his hit. "Did she just smile?" Mello asked. Matt nodded and smiled at Moon. Moon stopped smiling and walked towards the orphanage. "Moon wait!" She ignored Matt and kept walking. Once she got inside she noticed B walking beside her. "That was interesting." B smiled at her as she fumed away. "You have a nice smile. But I don't understand why it made you angry. Why do you not want to be happy?" B stopped and stopped Moon with him. Moon looked at the ground and said nothing. "I still don't understand why you don't talk either. But it's very frustrating." Moon looked at him. "I have no idea why it frustrates me. It shouldn't. I shouldn't even care what goes on with you, but i do. Over the past couple of weeks you've become like my best friend. Never thought I'd say that to anyone." B looked up curiously, his black hair falling in front of his eyes. Moon just stared at him. Was he really saying this? They have been spending pretty much everyday with each other They were defiantly more than acquaintances, but best friends? She couldn't believe it. "Your strange. But that's ok. I'm an expert at strange." He grinned a creepy grin. Moon smiled back. This smile was genuine. It actually felt nice. Maybe Moon could make a few adjustments.


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey guys. I'm so so so so sorry that I'm taking forever to update "We're All a Little Strange". My life has just been hectic. I've been sick, school has been a pain in my ass and one of my dogs died. So life is screwing with my ability to write. I haven't had any motivation. I don't like forcing myself to write. I have to be in the mood. And I haven't been in the mood. I hate that I;m keeping you waiting but don't fret. I am not giving up on this story. I always finish what I start. But I'm taking a break to get my thoughts in check. I know you are all waiting to see what happens with Beyond and Moon. But I am having trouble. I promise to update as soon as I can. Please be patient and don't give up on me!

~Kayla AKA 1Werewolf-of-Darkness1~


	6. Birthday Surprise

_OMJ! I am so sorry for the very long wait! I know I took forever! So many things have been going on in my life though and it's been hectic. But I'm back and the creative juices are flowing again! :D So I'm planning on extending this story all the way through Another Note. I will have my own take on it to show how Moon affected Beyond as he committed those murders. So he's not gonna be the sweet guy he seems to be in my story the entire time. The BB we all know and love will come out to play in time. But for now I have to build on his and Moon's relationship more. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and I am terribly sorry for putting it off. Thank you to those who have reviewed and favorite. You are amazing!_

6. Birthday Surprise

Halloween. The day children get to dress up and get candy. The day of witches and ghouls. It also happens to be Moon's birthday. Moon never thought the day of her birth was something to celebrate. At the asylum her mother would draw her a picture every year. But that was it.

Moon felt grateful that as she walked down the hall no one said happy birthday. They didn't acknowledge her in any positive way as usual. Moon sighed in relief and walked into her room. Right when she walked through the door she froze.

"SURPRISE!"

Matt, Mello and Near were standing in her room. Matt was grinning, Mello smirking and Near looking bored like usual.

Moon blinked and stared at them. She then looked around the room. There was a big banner that said happy birthday. On her night stand was a small cake and presents were scattered all over her bed. Moon smiled slightly and walked over 2 her bed.

"What do you think?" Matt grinned bigger.

Moon shrugged then smiled at him and nodded. Matt chuckled and picked up one of the presents and handed it to her.

"Here"

Mello handed Moon his present.

"Open mine first."

Matt narrowed his eyes at Mello. Mello just grinned and took a bite from his chocolate bar. Moon rolled her eyes and tore the paper off Mello's. She opened the box and pulled out a pair of skull earrings with red jewels embedded in the head.

Moon smiled at Mello. She nodded and hugged him. He patted her back.

"Yeah no problem."

Moon pulled Matt's out of the bag. It was a pair of goggles just like his. Only these ones had neon pink flames on the sides. Moon giggled and turned them in her hands to look at them.

"Goggles Matt? That's stupid! At least I got her something girly. Because you know she is a girl!"

"So what? The goggles have pink on them!"

Moon sighed and patted Matt's arm. He looked at her and smiled.

"I knew you'd like them."

Moon nodded and grabbed the next present. It was wrapped in white wrapping paper. She looked at Near. He just sat on the floor playing with his toy cars. He smirked slightly at her and nodded. Moon smiled and opened the present.

She came to a book. It had a red cover with a little girl in a blue dress with a white apron. A rabbit and man with a large hat stood near her. There were playing cards decorating the boarder. Moon had always found the story of Alice in Wonderland fascinating. But for someone to buy her a copy was amazing.

Moon grinned at Near. She set the book down on her bed and knelt down and hugged him.

"I never figured you as one to hug"

Near hesitantly hugged back. Moon let go of him. She looked at her bed and saw another present. She tilted her head and stared at it in confusion. Mello looked at her then picked up the present. He held it out to her.

"This one is from L."

Moon's eyes widened in surprise. L. The great detective. He has solved more cases then anyone. He was once a resident at Wammy's himself. He is actually the reason the orphanage is what it is. Moon found it silly that they had this giant orphanage just to find a successor for one man. She has never even seen L. How did he even know who she was or that it was her birthday for that matter? That day happened to be L's birthday as well. Moon figured he would be worrying about his own birthday not sending presents to a girl he's never met.

A hand waved in front of Moon's face.

"Moon? Hello? Are you gonna open it or what?"

Mello looked inpatient.

Moon nodded and tore the paper off. She held up the black velvet box to examine it. She then opened it and gasped.

Inside laid a silver M on a chain. It had barbed wire wrapped around it and a black diamond rested in the middle. Moon took it out and stared at it in wonder.

"Wow Moon…..that's so cool! Why don't you put it on?"

Moon smiled and handed the necklace to Matt. He put it around her neck and clasped it. Moon put her hand to it and looked in her mirror. That necklace made her feel like she did belong at this orphanage with her friends.

After the boys had left, Moon sat in her bed and read her book. She was so swept in with the jabberwocky and mad tea parties that she barely heard the knock on her door. She looked up just as B walked in. He had a hand behind his back and a mischievous smile on his face. Moon closed her book and sat up straight. She raised an eyebrow.

"I heard it was your birthday."

B grinned and sat next to her. Moon smiled and nodded. Her skin tinkled and his arm brushed hers.

"Well I got you a little present. It isn't much but It's something."

Moon stared at him as if to say: _really?_

"Why does it surprise you so much?"

Moon just shrugged. B rolled his eyes and handed her a neatly wrapped present in black wrapping paper. Moon held it for a second then unwrapped it. It was a metal frame with intertwining designs all around it. It the frame was a picture. It was a drawing of Moon. She was sitting at a desk staring off into space.

Moon traced her fingers around it. Her eyes felt like they were tearing up.

"I drew it one day in science. You looked so peaceful when you're off in your own world. Beautiful even."

B shut his mouth and thought about what he had just said. But Moon wasn't paying attention. She was too busy staring at the picture. B had taken his time to draw her. He had such skill. He caught every detail. No one had done something like this for her. Her mother's drawings always looked as if they were drawn by a 2 year old but Moon accepted them anyway.

Moon looked at B.

"Thank you…"

Moon gasped and blinked. She listened to the echo of her voice in her head. The voice she hasn't heard for so long.

B stared at her wide eyed.

"Did you just…talk?"

Moon nodded slowly.

"I think I did…"

B smiled.

"Well…it's good to hear your voice. It's not like how I imagined it. I thought you would have this high pitched psychotic voice that would match your personality."

B grinned wide.

"Look who's talking"

Moon smiled. She then set the picture down and stared at B. He stared right back. Moon wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. B was a bit surprised but he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged back... Moon laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you…for helping me open up…"

B smiled softly.

"It's only the beginning."

_This may sound like the end but I assure you it's not. As B said "It's only the beginning." _ _Reviews would be lovely! Even if you do yell at me for taking so long to write the stupid chapter! _:D


	7. Human Reactions and Emotions

_Hello again! I know I took forever again. But I have been busy this summer. Thanks everyone who has been sticking with this story. You're awesome. By the way I realize it says that the last chapter is chapter six. That's wrong. It's supposed to be chapter five. This is chapter six. Now that's cleared up. On with the story._

6. Human Reactions and Emotions

Moon stood next to a tree in the cold November air. She stared at the leaves as they danced in the wind. Her mind flashed with memories about everyone's reactions to her finding her voice.

Matt was very happy. He was all grins as he hugged her and told her that he was happy for her.

Mello just shrugged and went on about how he knew it would happen sooner or later

Near stayed silent and finished the blank puzzle. But when Moon looked at him he would look at her with a look that told her that he was happy for her. Even if he didn't show it.

The rest of the children surprised Moon. They looked shocked at first but then they started asking her questions about where she was from and how she got there. Hoping for answers. Moon felt very overwhelmed and sort of frightened. But she was very relieved to have B there to smooth everything out and get the kids off her back.

Moon smiled slightly and played with the zipper on her black coat which was a couple sizes too big for her.

"Moon! Come out, come out wherever you are!"

Mello's voice pulled Moon out of her thoughts and she winced. She was trying to avoid Mello and Matt today. All they have been doing for the past month since her birthday was trying to get her to talk about everything. It was quite annoying. Yes she can talk now but that doesn't mean she's just gonna tell her whole life story.

Moon ran away from Mello's voice and down a trail. She knew she couldn't go off to far. The children had to stay within the perimeter of Wammy's.

So Moon ran a little ways down the trail and looked for a place to hide. She saw a little opening in a tree and slipped in it. She held her breath and backed up a bit.

Mello and Matt ran passed the tree and Moon sighed in relief. She stepped out from the tree and walked in the opposite direction of the boys. She walked the trail and looked around. She paused when she saw a shed in the trees. Moon tilted her head and walked up to the door.

She poked her head in and looked around.

"Hello?"

When no one answered her Moon stepped in.

"BOO!"

Moon screeched and fell back.

B stood over her laughing. He had been hiding in the shed in the shadows. Moon got her breathing steadied and glared at B.

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

B rolled his eyes and held his hand out. Moon took it and stood up with the help of B.

"Oh come on. What you can't take a joke? I just saw u come in and couldn't resist."

B snickered and grinned at her.

"Ya I bet you couldn't."

Moon rolled her eyes but smirked at him. B reached up and pulled a cord and a dim light glowed. There was a small table at the far wall. Next to it was a couch and some chairs. There were shelves on the walls with jars of who knows what. Pictures filled the wall above the table and on the table was various objects.

Moon looked around in amazement and B gestured her in and went over to the table. Moon walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Is this your shed?"

Moon asked as she picked up a jar and turned it around in her hands, hoping to figure out the dark liquid inside.

"Nope. It's just a shed that I found. It was abandoned so I made it my secret hide-out."

B sat on a chair at the table and watched Moon as she examined everything.

"Then it is yours.'

Moon grabbed another jar. Inside was the head of a squirrel.

"Did you kill the squirrel?"

B looked at her and grinned.

"Ya. He was eating the food I stashed in here. Why? Freak you out?"

Moon smiled and set the jar back.

"Not really. But I here killing animals is the first step to becoming a serial killer."

B chuckled darkly and stared at the ceiling.

"Interesting theory. So. What brings you to my mad house?"

B grinned like a maniac and Moon smiled at the grin she's grown so used to.

"Well I was looking for a place to hide from Mello and Matt."

Moon stood up and walked around. B watched her.

"Isn't 16 a bit old for hide-n-seek?"

"We weren't playing hide-n-seek. They won't leave me alone. They think that since I can talk that I'm just gonna break down and tell them anything and everything."

Moon looked at a picture of a snake eating a mouse. The pictured moved and the rat got further into the snakes mouth. Moon knew it was just a hallucination and she closed her eyes and turned away from the picture.

"And you don't want to tell anything."

Moon shook her head and looked at him.

"I'm just scared. If I talk about it I might start crying or something. Ever since I got here I've been experiencing emotions I've never felt before."

B stared at her confused.

"What do you mean? You've never cried or anything like that?"

Moon just shrugged.

"Before Wammy's I was emotionless. Hollow. I didn't really react to anything."

B stared at her then a mischievous smirk appeared on his face. He stood up and walked over to Moon.

"No reactions what so ever? No emotions? Nothing?"

Moon shook her head and B got extremely close. Moon's heart sped up and she backed up until her back was to the wall. B was now in front of her, almost on top of her. He put his hands on both sides of her on the wall.

Moon blinked and stared at him. Her arms were at her side and her breathing picked up.

"What are you doing?"

B smiled and leaned closer.

"Testing your reaction."

B paused as he debated something. He then leaned closer till their faces were inches apart. Moon's eyes widened and she felt very nervous. But she felt something else that she couldn't explain.

B saw this and didn't do anything more.

"Just tell me and I'll stop."

Moon clenched her fists and really considered his words. Did she want him to stop? She was afraid. But not of him. She was afraid to feel what she was feeling. Whatever that is. She's not an expert of human interactions but she was pretty sure on what he was planning on doing. She has never been in a situation like this. So the question is. What does she want?

Moon stared into B's ruby eyes. They were determined but wary. He was wary of her reaction. He didn't want her feeling scared or pressured.

Moon's breathing steadied as she made her decision.

"You don't have to stop."

B just nodded and put a hand to her neck. He brought his lips to hers.

Moon didn't know how to react as his lips moved against hers. It felt…nice. Moon closed her eyes and went along with him. She unclenched her fists and put her hands on his chest.

B held her face as he kissed her. He has never kissed anyone before but had an idea on how to do it.

Their lips moved together and Moon had relaxed.

B pulled his mouth from hers but kept his hands on her face. He stared at her and smirked.

Moon just blinked and stared back.

"That wasn't the reaction I was expecting."

"What were you expecting?"

"You slapping me and storming out of the shed."

Moon looked confused.

"Why would I do that?"

B chuckled and stepped away from her. Moon felt an ache for the separation but ignored it.

"Well most girls don't kiss random guys unless they really like them."

"I do like you."

"A lot?"

"Yes."

"Then I guess it's ok. Because I like you a lot more then I should."

B laughed and walked out of the shed.

Moon leaned against the wall and stared at the floor. Her heart was pounding and her lips tingled from the kiss. She didn't know what her liking him meant. Or if it was more then liking.

But there's know way that she could know that the kiss they just shared changed her life. Forever.

_Long chapter! Well it felt long when I was writing it. Yay! B and Moon are getting very close. Where is it going to lead them? You'll just have to wait and find out!_


	8. Confusing Feelings

_Hey! I'm back with another chapter! I was sick today so I stayed home and I felt like writing. So lets see where the story will take Moon and B. Will she give in to her feelings? Or reject them? Find out now!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or it's characters. I do however own the OC Moon**_

Confusing Feelings

Two weeks. It has been two weeks since B kissed Moon. Two weeks since Moon has seen B. Where is he? That's all Moon thought as she went to her classes. Was he avoiding her? Was what he said a lie? What did Moon really feel toward him? Moon thought these questions over and over. Like a slide show in her head.

Moon didn't focus on her assignments. Just on B. And the kiss they shared. She could still feel his lips on hers and something inside her liked it.

"You have been very distracted the passed couple of weeks."

Moon looked over and saw Near walking next to her. _When did class end? _Moon was really losing track of time. But she smiled at Near and pulled her black sleeves over her hands.

"I've just had a lot on my mind."

Moon glanced around the hall as the other children walked by. But none of them were who she was looking for. Moon sighed and stared at her feet as she walked.

"He's not here."

Moon looked at Near who was watching her.

"Who's not here?"

"B. Roger found him in a shed in the woods. The objects in there made Roger feel that B is a danger to the children. So he sent him to a hospital for mental evaluation."

Moon stopped in her tracks and stared at Near in disbelief.

"W-what?"

Near stopped as well and looked at her with an emotionless gaze.

"I see you two with each other. You should be cautious. He's dangerous. And you shouldn't get to close to him."

Moon felt something inside her spark. It was anger. Who did Near think he was? Telling her who she should feel feelings towards.

Moon narrowed her eyes.

"Well if that's how you feel. Then maybe I shouldn't hang around you."

Near just stared at her.

"What are you saying?"

Moon started walking away but turned back towards him.

"I don't know Near! But you obviously seem to think that you control what I do and and who I talk to! So I don't think I want to talk to you!"

Moon glared at him then stormed down the hall.

Near stood there and sighed.

"She doesn't know how much she is sacrificing."

Moon walked into her room and slammed her door. She ran her hands through her hair and paced.

_B. Come back. I need you. _Moon froze at that thought. She needs him?

Moon looked out her window as everything pieced together.

Could she really be falling for B? He was her best friend. She never once considered having him be anything else to her. But now...everythings changed.

Moon sighed and sat on the floor. Ever since she came to this orphanage everything about her has changed. Her sanity has gotten better. Hallucinations became less. She hasn't even drawn anything disturbing. Was it because of B? Because of him she is talking again. She opened up. Shes feeling emotions that she has never felt before.

Because of him she can smile and laugh. But could he really be dangerous like Near says?

Moon couldn't tell. She saw no danger in him. Ya he was a little on the demented side but so was she.

He wouldn't hurt her. Is that why Near was warning her? Because he was afraid that B would harm her in anyway?

Moon groaned in frustration and put her head in her hands.

"Love is such a stressful thing."

Moon's body shuddered and her eyes widened. She lifted her head up and looked over at her bed.

The hallucination that never leaves her alone for long. Her other self. Her dark self. Sat on her bed grinning.

Moon glares at her.

"Go away."

Dark Moon laughed a shrill laugh.

"I don't feel like it. Besides I have no control of what I do. You do. Because I am you. Your mind brings me here."

"I thought you were gone."

Dark Moon smiled big.

"As long as you resist me I will never leave. Oh and just because your falling in love doesn't mean your getting saner. Hell it could mean your losing your mind even more."

Moon stared at the figment of her mind as it slowly dissolved. She closed her eyes and sighed.

There was a knock at her door.

She stood up and stared at it. She opened it and sighed in relief as B stood there grinning.

"Honey i'm home!"

Moon rolled her eyes and went and sat on her bed. B chuckled and walked in and closed her door.

"Not quite the reaction I wanted but whatever."

Moon looked at him.

"You left. And you didn't tell me."

B sat next to her and laid back and put his arms behind his head.

"Well I didn't get much of a warning either. Besides I didn't want you to worry or panic."

"But I did. I didn't know where you were. I thought you were avoiding me and that you hated me or something."

Moon stared at her hands as they picked at the thread on her sweater.

B smiled slowly then sat up and looked at her.

"You were worried that my feelings for you weren't real? Moon Moon Moon. Why would I lie about that?"

Moon just shrugged and kept her head down.

B sighed and hopped off the bed. He crouched down in front of her and stared at her.

"I'm sorry."

Moon looked at him and smiled slightly.

"It's ok. Just don't do that to me again."

B just nodded then laid back on the bed.

"You have no idea how creepy mental hospitals are. They poked me with everything, asked weird questions and gave me tons of pills."

Moon just stared ahead.

"I do know what you mean."

B shot a glance at her then stared at the ceiling.

"It was pretty cool though. I was kind of hoping that I would get a chance to wear a straight jacket."

B laughed and Moon shook her head and sighed.

B stared at her back. He grabbed her arm and pulled her down next to him.

Moon gave a shocked gasp and looked at him. He grinned and pulled her face to his and kissed her deeply. Moon blinked and felt weird when his tongue slipped into her mouth. But she went along with it.

He hovered over her and started kissing her neck.

Moon moaned softly and kept her hands at her side, not sure what to do.

She enjoyed every spark that shot through her as his lips touched her skin.

He pulled away from her and smiled.

"You know...you are really beautiful. In a way."

B thought and averted his eyes.

Moon blushed and smiled.

"Um...thanks."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He grinned at her and put his hands on her waist and kissed her again.

_Not sure how I feel about this one but hey! B and Moon are finally getting closer and falling in love. So what will happen next? I will update again as soon as I can._


	9. Everything Can Change

_Hey hey! Here I am with another chapter! Hope u enjoy it! _

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Death Note. I do own the Oc Moon though.**

Everything Can Change

Happiness is all Moon has been feeling for the past four months. Not only has people started to actually talk nicely to her but her hallucinations have completely gone. No more visions from her "other half". Most importantly she was in love. Love was the thing she was feeling. She was sure of it. Though neither her nor B had said the words "I love you" she still knew that's what it was. Moon always felt so complete with B. Even B was different around her. More alive.

Moon came to the conclusion of her feelings one day, about two months after the kiss, during lunch. B had excused himself saying he had something to do. A girl from a couple of Moon's classes came and sat where B was just sitting. Moon looked up from her food and recognized her. Her name was Linda and she was a friendly girl who was always willing to talk and hang with everyone. She smiled wide at Moon.

"Hi Moon!"

Moon smiled at her energy.

"Hello."

Linda smirked and leaned in and spoke in a rush.

"I've seen you and B! Are you two a package?"

Moon furrowed her eyebrows and stared at Linda.

"A what?"

"You know! Boyfriend, girlfriend?"

Moon blushed a little and shrugged.

"I guess."

Linda clapped and bounced in her seat, her blonde pigtails bounced on her shoulders.

"That is great! So are you guys in love?"

Moon blinked and stared at her plate.

"I...I really don't know. I've never been in love before."

Linda had a thoughtful look and tapped her chin. She smiled.

"Does your heart start beating whenever he is near you? Do you think about him like non-stop and can't wait to see him everyday?"

Moon nodded to every question.

"And are you afraid of him like everyone else?"

Moon felt appalled at the thought. Afraid? Of B? That's impossible. How could anyone be afraid of him? He is so sweet and caring. He may have a couple screws loose but who doesn't?

Judging by Moon's expression Linda knew the answer. She nodded.

"Thought so. You look past his...oddness...and see him differently then everyone else."

Moon smiled at what Linda said.

"So you love him."

That was two months ago. Moon never mentioned the conversation with Linda to B. She felt know need. Besides she was always to busy kissing him and touching him when she had the chance. He did the same. He never took his eyes off her.

Moon noticed that as they sat in the library studying. She looked at him and smiled.

"Why do you do that?"

He blinked and his red eyes widened.

"Do what?"

"Stare at me constantly. I mean, there's nothing wrong with it but it's just odd..."

B grinned and tugged on a long lock of her brunette hair that fell over her shoulder.

"Who wouldn't stare at you?"

Moon blushed and smiled shyly.

"Well no one has ever stared like that at me. With that look. They would always give me a fearful look, looks of disgust, or looks of pity."

Moon grimaced at the many memories of the negative looks she's received.

B put and arm around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Well I see nothing but beauty in this amazing girl."

B stopped kissing her and looked at the clock. He let go of Moon and started to gather his stuff. Moon looked at him confused.

"Where are you going?"

B stood and looked at her. Some emotion flashed in his eye but disappeared before Moon had a chance to determine what it was.

"Don't worry about it. I'll talk to you later."

He kissed her head and quickly walked out of the room.

Moon stared at the table confused then sighed and gathered her things and left the library.

That night Moon couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed with no luck of dozing off. She felt something was coming. Yet she didn't know if it was good or bad. Moon sighed in frustration and sat up. She ran a hand through her hair and froze. Her door knob was turning. Someone was coming into her room. She narrowed her eyes and quietly got out of her bed. She walked slowly toward the door and jumped as it opened. But it was only B.

Moon sighed in relief and went to her nightstand and turned on her lamp. B had an excited look on his face and a duffel bag thrown over his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?"

He threw his bag down and went to Moon's closet. He pulled her duffel bag out and threw it next to his. He then started pulling clothes out of the closet and throwing them on the bed. Moon stood there dumbfounded and stared at him. He kept throwing clothes on her bed and finally she ran up to him and put her hands on his face. She looked into his eyes.

"B! What's going on? Please talk to me!"

B stared at Moon and his eyes softened. He put a hand to her cheek and smiled.

"Everything is perfect. Believe me."

"Then why are you packing me a bag? Are we going somewhere?"

"Yes...that is...if you'll go with me."

B stared at her with hope and a carefulness in his eyes.

Moon stared right back. What was he saying? Run away? But why?

"Where would we go? I mean why do you want to do this?"

"We are going to L.A. And I want to do this because I'm tired of this shit. Tired of it all. Tired of being expected to be someone that I don't want to be. Someone who thinks he's everything. Thinks he's better then all of us."

Moon looked at him confused.

"Are you talking about L? What does he have to do with anything?"

B sighed.

"You don't understand."

He walked to the window and stared at the night. A look of determination came into his eyes. He turned and looked at Moon.

"I have been thinking about this a lot. L thinks that we will just do what we have to. No. What he wants us to. Just because he's afraid to die and that his so called "legacy" will die with him. But I'm not gonna be one of his tools. I am not gonna be back-up. A didn't want it either. Though he took the cowardly way out and killed himself. I'm gonna do something no one else would do...something no one else can do."

Moon had no idea what he was talking about. Who was A? But when B started walking toward her with that look in his eyes Moon backed away. For the first time since she met B she felt afraid of him.

"L doesn't come before B. I will surpass him. In my own way."

B stopped and noticed the look of fear in Moon's eyes. His own look softened and he put his hands on her shoulders and looked right into her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm over doing it. But I am so sure that I want to do this. But I don't want to do it alone. I can't be without you. Please...come with me. You are everything to me."

Moon stiffened and stared at him wide eyed. He was telling the truth. She could see it in his eyes. Moon smiled slowly.

"Yes. I will go with you."

B grinned and took her hand.

"By the way my name...my real name is Beyond Birthday."


	10. Author's Note 2

Hello awesome readers to _We're All a Little Strange, _I'm sorry for the long wait on the next update. I

was suffering a bit of a writer's block and now I am recovering from surgery. My pills make me a bit

loopy so I am unable to use my brain to write. So please be patient. I should be up and running

possibly in January or the end of February at the latest. It just depends on how long my body takes to

recover. I thank you all for reading this story and your patience. :D u guys rock!


	11. The Start of What's to Come

_Back with this story! Whoo! Ya o know it took forever but I've been looking for a job and crap...so here's chapter 9! hope u like it! :D :D btw from her on the story will follow Another Note. So I guess there will be spoilers ahead if you haven't read it. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or it's characters. I do own the character Moon.**

The Start of What's to Come

Moon sat and stared out the window into the humid Los Angeles night. The room she was in had one bed, a table, closet and a chair. It was a small room but it was all B could afford.

Moon leaned her head on the window and closed her eyes.

~1 week earlier~

Moon scrambled up the gate that surrounded Wammy's as B helped her up. Sweat built up on her forehead and her heart pounded. She landed on her feet on the other side. She looked back at the gate just as B dropped to the ground next to her. He grabbed her hand and they ran through the forest.

Moon tried to steady her breathing as the trees blurred past her. They were really doing it. Running away. What B had in store for them Moon didn't know. All she knew was that she was with him. Where she belonged.

After what seemed like a lifetime of running they made it to a road. They stopped and Moon ran a hand through her hair and took deep breaths. B looked at her in concern and squeezed her hand.

"It's gonna be ok. You'll see."

~Present~

Moons eyes snapped open and she straightened in her seat. She hoped it would be ok. But ever since they got this room above a storehouse B has been acting strange. He was always gone and all he told Moon was that he had to plan for the future. She wasn't sure what he meant but she trusted him.

Moon stood up and started pacing. She felt as if the walls of the small room were going to crush her. But B told her to stay inside. She took a deep breath and laid on the bed. What could B be up to? When he left he took a syringe and some string with him. Moon didn't think much of it since B was odd anyway but he's been gone for an hour now.

Moon sat up and ran a hand through her hair just as the door swung open. B walked in with a large grin on his face. Moon crawled off the bed and stood in front of him.

"Where have you been?"

B kissed her cheek and walked over to the window. Moon's gaze followed him as he stared out the window then turned around quickly.

"Come with me and I'll show you."

About 15 minutes later they pulled up in front of a house on Hollywood's Insist Street. They were in a van that B had "acquired" when they got to L.A. Moon stared up at the house as they walked up to the front door. B turned the knob and walked in. Moon stared wideyed at him.

"B! You can't just walk into someones house!"

B rolled is eyes and continued further into the house. Moon sighed and followed, closing the front door behind her. B led her up a set of stairs and into the first bedroom. Moon froze at the doorway and stared in horror at the bed.

There was a body lying on it's back. It was a man in his 30's. There were indentions on his neck as if he'd been strangled with a string of some sort. Moon looked over at B who was sitting in a chair and observing her. His red eyes were gleaming with something Moon couldn't figure out.

"B...this man is..."

B nodded.

"He's dead Moon."

Moon had no feeling in her body. She numbly walked closer to the bed, never taking her eyes off the body.

"You killed him...didn't you?"

B smirked and looked down. His raven hair hid his eyes. He didn't answer her. Moon kept clenching her fists. She sunk to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest.

"So that's it then? This is what you've been planning? What you've been doing all day?"

B nodded.

"You see why I couldn't tell you?"

Moon looked up at him with hard eyes.

"Why? Why did you do this? Did this man do something?"

B chuckled. That chuckle made Moon shiver. She'd never seen this side of him before. So calm. Like he didn't just kill a man.

"He didn't do anything to me if that's what you mean. I killed him because its the way I'll beat him."

"Beat who?"

"L."

Moon blinked in confusion. That's what this is about? L?

"How does killing some random person beat L?"

B stood up and paced slowly around the room.

"It's a challenge to him. He has solved every case ever given to him. So I'm giving him a case unsolvable."

"But why? You don't like L?"

B's expression hardened.

"It's not that I simply don't "like" him. I loathe him."

Moon sighed.

"Ok. Explain everything. No more secrets. We are in this together."

B smiled softly and nodded.

"L is the reason for Wammy's. I'm sure I've told you all of this before."

Moon nodded.

"Ya, that L doesn't want his legacy to die when he does. So he's trying to find a replacement with us. You were very...venomous about it."

"Like I said before, I'm not gonna be his tool. A didn't want to either. A was the first. He was L's predecessor before Near and Mello. He couldn't take the pressure of being L. So he hung himself. He was the closest thing to a friend that I had before you came along."

"Ok. So this unsolvable case? Murder? Hasn't he solved murder cases before?"

B sat next to Moon and held her hand. As he examined her hand with a soft expression, he explained.

"It's more then just murder. You'll see when it all comes together."

"You're gonna kill more?"

B sighed and squeezed her hand.

"You can back out now. If you're not comfortable with it."

Moon looked at him. She felt something about B killing. But was uncomfortable the word for it? Right now she didn't know what to think. She knew one thing though. She didn't want to leave B.

"I'm not backing out. How could you even offer that? I'm with you all the way."

B smiled and touched her cheek.

"I knew you were the one for me."

Moon blushed then looked around the room.

"So what now? We hide the body?"

B stood up and picked up his bag.

"Nope. Just leave it there. But can you help me with something?"

Moon nodded and B handed her two Wara Ningyo dolls and two nails.

"Hang these on that wall and that wall."

B pointed the walls then took out two more dolls and hung them on the two other walls. Moon did the same the looked back over at B.

"What's the point of the dolls?"

"Just something for them to look at. To throw them off and give them clues at the same time."

Moon smiled with him as they left the room. B pulled a string from the crack of the door and Moon heard the click of the lock. B took her hand and they went back to their current residence. Moon crawled into the bed and B wrote down some notes in a journal. Moon watched the way he would occasionally tap his pen on his knee before writing again. He looked up at her and smiled.

"What?"

Moon shrugged and grinned.

"Nothing."

B closed the journal and set in on the table with the pen. He stood up and stalked over to the bed. He jumped onto it and hovered over Moon.

"Nothing huh?"

Moon giggled as B kissed her neck. He crawled under the covers and put his arms around her. Moon laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Thank you for doing this with me. Well for just being with me. I know it must be hard. But I appreciate it."

Moon yawned and nodded.

"Ya. You're everything to me."

B smiled and kissed her head.

"You know I love you right?"

Moon sighed in her sleep. B chuckled softly and closed his eyes.

_Well there you go. Ya it's short but it just had to end there. Don't worry the story is gonna really start picking up. I did my best at using correct info from Death Note: Another Note. If I put something that's incorrect then I'm sorry. Oh and about the whole pulling the string to lock the door that BB did, I really don't know how he accomplished it. I read Another Note like 3 times and I always reread that part. I can never follow how he locks the doors from the outside lol_


	12. Untitled

_I am so sorry for taking so long. I started college so I've been busy with that and then I was dumb and put my Another Note book in storage -face palm- and I really couldn't continue this without that as a reference or else I'd probably get the plot and time line wrong. I don't have the book memorized. But I got it back so now I can continue. Yay! So this chapter does contain a "love scene" but it's nothing graphic. Not like all those M rated fictions out there full of lemony goodness XD I would be terrible at writing lemons so I'm not even gonna try. But sexual actions are implied. I'm blabbing. Enjoy the chapter._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Another Note or their characters. I own the OC. Don't sue me!**

Untitled Chapter

The next couple of days went by. Moon watched as B planned out the next murders. He was very precise with everything. He made sure the dates and names all equaled something. Moon noticed he was using 13 quite a bit but didn't know why and she didn't bother asking. She looked at the names of the next two victims.

"Their names are so odd."

B didn't look up from his notes.

"Yes but can you tell me the similarities?"

Moon looked at the names. Quarter Queen and Backyard Bottomslash. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"What was the first guys name?"

"Believe Bridesmaid."

Such weird names. Moon thought of the obvious similarity. Their first names started with the same letter as their last, but she was sure there was more to it then that.

"Are you doing a pattern? B, Q, B, Q?"

He smirked.

"It would seem that way."

She sighed.

"Then what are you doing?"

B chuckled and looked into her silver eyes.

"It doesn't really matter. The names have no relevance. They won't give away my "motive" or show a connection at all. They are just simply to confuse the authorities working on the case. Besides I'm sure L will see right through it. It's mostly just a signature is a way."

He went back to his planning and Moon watched him. B laughed a little. Moon looked at him confused.

"What's funny?"

"Oh I'm just wondering if the police have gotten my puzzle."

"Your puzzle?"

He nodded and grinned.

"Yes the one telling them of the murders."

Moon's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You told the police? Are you crazy?"

He looked at her with amusement in his eyes.

"Of course I am. But don't worry. Simple minded police won't be able to figure that crossword out. That is a message specifically for L."

He gathered his notes, kissed her head then left the room. She watched him leave and shook her head. More time passed and now it was August 4th. It was late at night and B and Moon snuck through the streets. B had a bag over his shoulder and he climbed over a fence. Moon followed after him. They cut through a yard and came into an apartment complex. He looked at a piece of paper.

"Apartment 605..."

They entered the building and found the right apartment. B held a finger to his lips. He pulled out a metal baseball bat.

"Stay out here and keep watch. I'll let you know when to come in."

Moon nodded and leaned against the wall watching the hallway. B held the bat out in front of him and creeped through the apartment. He looked through every room until he found the one he was looking for. It was pink and was covered with stuffed animals and toys. A girl laid on her stomach on the bed. Her back was to the door so she didn't see B come in. B could see it over her head. Her name and her time of death. Her time of death was tonight in one minute. B looked at his watch and grinned. He slowly came up to the edge of the bed. He stared at the girl counting down the seconds. Then when the time came he held up the bat.

"Boo."

The girl sat up and whipped around just as the bat came down into her head with such force that is left a dent in her skull. Crushing it. The girl didn't have time to register the blow and fell limply back onto the bed. B saw the numbers go to 0 and knew she was dead. He grinned and went back to the front door. Moon was still leaning against the wall. She looked at him and he nodded.

"It's done."

Moon picked up the bag and followed him through the door, closing and locking in behind her. She followed him through the apartment and into the bedroom. She paled at the sight of the child's room and almost screamed out at the body of a little girl sprawled out on the bed. On the side of her skull was a dent. Her blonde hair spread out around her head. B casually started pulling things from the bag.

"You didn't tell me it was just a girl..."

He looked up at her.

"Does it matter?"

"Shes just a child."

He sighed.

"She was gonna die tonight anyways."

Moon felt anger well up inside her.

"Yeah but not like this!"

B narrowed his eyes.

"Keep your voice down."

Moon just glared at him as he pulled out a surgical knife. He pulled the girl's body off the bed and laid it on the floor. Moon watched in wonder as he took the knife and gauged out both of her eyes. He set them aside and put a pair of glasses on her face. He turned her over so she lied face down on the floor. He pulled a hammer out of the bag and crushed both of the eyeballs. Moon didn't understand why he was doing all this but didn't question it. She also didn't question why she didn't feel disgusted. She figured it was because she's seen more horrific things in her hallucinations and what happened to patients at the asylum. B put the crushed eyes next to the body and observed his handiwork.

"Alright that should do it. Now it's time for the dolls."

Moon nodded and pulled out the straw dolls. They hung the dolls and B made sure to wipe everything down. He put his tools back in the bag and threw it over his shoulder. They left the room and Moon locked it the way B showed her. B looked at her and she looked back. Neither of them said a word as they went back to their hideout.

Once their Moon crawled onto the bed and pulled her knees to her chest. B silently went into the bathroom to wash off all the tools. Moon didn't like the idea that it was a child that had to die. But B knew she was going to die tonight. Moon sighed and tried to sort through her frenzied thoughts. She felt the bed shift next to her. She turned and looked at B. He laid with his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling. His face was emotionless. Moon sat up and looked down at him.

"Do you enjoy it?"

"What?"

"Killing."

He looked at her.

"I wouldn't say I "enjoy" it. I don't dislike it either. It's just a normal thing. I feel neutral about it. I don't see any right or wrong with it. Everyone dies anyway."

Moon watched his eyes. She saw that they held no regret yet no anger in them either. He really didn't feel any sadness in this. No elation either. It was just as normal as putting on a pair of shoes. The more time Moon spent with B, the more she felt she understood him. He raised his eyebrows when she didn't reply.

"What?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"Its nothing. Well I mean, it's good to know why you are doing this and how you feel about it. I like to understand you."

He grinned and pulled her on top of him. Her eyes widened at the sudden movement. She stared at him and their faces were inches apart. Moon felt his hot breath on her face and felt an odd sensation in her stomach. B studied her face and his hands rested on her waist. He brought his lips to her's and kissed her softly. Moon closed her eyes and returned the kiss. It started to grow stronger and B had his arms wrapped around her small frame as he kissed her roughly. Moon tangled her fingers in his hair and they rolled over so now he hovered over her. They continued kissing and Moon felt B's hands roam her body. When he touched certain places she moaned and felt an urge.

She had never done this with anyone. All her and B have done was make-out. But Moon knew things were gonna go farther tonight. B lifted up her shirt and pulled it off of her. Moon blushed and felt her nerves get worse. B stared down at her body and grinned.

"God your beautiful."

He kissed her again and Moon laughed. She tugged on the hem of his shirt and he pulled it off. Moon couldn't help running her fingers over his chest and stomach, making him close his eyes and moan slightly. She never really realized how great his body was. She never observed it like this. She pulled his face back down to her's and kissed him hard. He chuckled into the kiss and started to undo her jeans. That's when Moon started to get nervous again. Her breathing picked up and she trembled a bit. He looked at her with a soft expression.

"I promise to be gentle."

"Have you ever done this before?"

He shook his head and she saw the honesty in his eyes and felt instant relief. She wasn't alone in this. Moon smiled and stoked his cheek. B grabbed her hand and held it there.

"I want this."

That was all B needed to hear. He kissed her once more and removed her jeans. The next morning Moon felt the sun on her face. She opened her eyes and sat up. Her and B's clothes were sprawled all over the floor. The sheets were tangled at their feet. Moon smiled and pulled the sheet around her naked body. Memories of the night before came to her mind. How she felt pain at first but it all turned to pleasure and she never wanted it to end. When it did B just held her and they were locked in each others eyes until sleep took over. Moon heard shuffling next to her and arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back down. She smiled and laid her head on B's chest.

"So what was that about last night?"

"I've been wanting to do that for awhile now."

Moon rolled her eyes. Such a male thing to say.

"But it was so sudden."

B was silent for a moment then chuckled. It seemed forced.

"You didn't enjoy it?"

"Of course I did!"

Moon laughed and didn't push it. B's eyes saddened a bit and he tightened his arms around her. She had no idea just how little time they had left together.

Moon sighed as she carried the dismembered leg to the bathroom. She laid it in the bathtub and walked back into the bedroom. It was August 13th and they had just finished with the third victim. This time was a bit more messy. B was in an experimenting mood. He was trying to have her bleed to death on the inside but that just made a lot of bruising. So he went with just cutting off an arm and a leg. That left blood everywhere. B slipped the arm in his bag.

"Why are we taking that?"

B shrugged.

"A souvenir."

Moon laughed and hung up the dolls.

"One more murder right?"

B looked at her.

"What makes you figure that?"

"The dolls. There were four for the first, then 3, now two. So I'm assuming there will only be one next."

B just nodded and picked up the bag.

"Yeah."

He walked out of the room and Moon followed. She locked the door behind her and followed him out to the van.

"So whose the next one?"

"Haven't decided yet."

Moon frowned in confusion.

"You haven't decided? I thought you had everything planned out?"

He through the bag in and looked at her.

"I know what I'm doing. You'll know when I'm ready for you to know."

He got into the driver's seat and started the engine. Moon noticed something off with his eyes but ignored it and climbed into the passenger's seat. The next few days were nothing but waiting and sex. B was on her almost every night like it was the last time they had to do it. Moon wasn't complaining but was confused. Then there was waiting. B said that he was waiting for L to send his detective to start solving the murders. It was then that B wants to go in and disguise himself so he can observe. Moon didn't like the idea of B being so close to the one trying to catch him. But he knew what he was doing so she didn't protest much. Finally the day came that the stand in for L was going to the first crime scene. B was in the bathroom with the door closed preparing his disguise. Moon sat on the bed and waited.

"You done yet?"

She heard him mimic her an laughed. Finally the door opened and he stepped out. She looked at him.

"So who are you supposed to be?"

He had a long sleeved white shirt an a normal pair of jeans. It was the complete opposite of his normally black shirts and dark jeans. His red eyes were now black with what Moon assumed were contacts. He had thick dark make up under his eyes to give the impression of lack of sleep. He stood with a hunch and grinned.

"Oh that's right you haven't seen him."

"Who?"

B shook his head.

"Just call me Rue Ryuzaki."

Moon just raised her eyebrows and watched as he shuffled to the fridge. He opened it.

"We're out of jam?"

Moon rolled her eyes.

"Well you eat it like crazy."

B closed the fridge.

"I guess I'll just have to buy some one my way to the crime scene."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. It's crucial to the plan."

"I don't see how but ok."

B chuckled and kissed her.

"I'll be back before you know it."

"Be safe."

He grinned and winked then walked out the door. Moon watched him leave and had a bad feeling that something big is gonna happen soon.

_There's a nice long one for you guys. :D Sadly this story is actually almost over. I know but there's only so much I want to do with it and I have my two other stories I gotta focus on. I'll try not to take so long coming out with the next chapter but who knows what school will do to me. _


End file.
